


Every Single Inch

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so I saw your short!reader with Sam and Cas and I was wondering whether you could do another one but with Cas and Gabe. A female reader would be great, and could they be 4’ 11" please. Smut and fluff? Like maybe she’s fed up of asking Sam and Dean to fetch stuff down and becomes really upset about her height or something? Thanks, love your writing by the way!!! Edit by requestor: Hi! So there was a few things I wanted to add to my Gabe x short!reader x Cas like a wing kink, and that the readers female and a virgin. Thx!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Single Inch

Warnings: Sam and Dean both being a bit of a jerk, reader is upset about her height, language, virgin reader, smut, oral, anal, threesome, wing!kink

Fic:

“Here you go,” Sam says, grabbing the mug down from the top shelf without even asking what you wanted.

“Thanks,” you grumble as you climb down from the stool you had been standing on. Sometimes it was nice to have two friends who were so tall, but other times it got on your nerves, like now for instance.

“Can you heat up the water on your own or do you need someone to help you with that too?” Sam asks, Dean snickering in the background.

“I’m not a child Sam,” you say angrily.

“Maybe,” Dean says, “But you’re not much taller than one.” That was it. Normally you could put up with their taunting, but today you’d had it. You leave the room before tears begin to flow down your cheeks, not wanting the boys to see how much they’d affected you.

“Dean,” you hear Sam say, chiding his brother to which Dean replies with ‘What?’

“Come on, we’re just messing with you,” Dean shouts after you.

You knew they weren’t trying to be mean, Hell sometimes you even made fun of them for being so tall, but today their words had made something inside you click. Once you reach your room, you shut the door and lock it behind you and the tears begin to flow freely. You drop down on your bed and curl up with one of the pillows.

You bury your face into the pillow when you hear the flap of wings behind you, not wanting the angel to see you cry. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” Cas asks as he sits on the bed behind you. You don’t answer and bury your face deeper into the pillow instead. Cas places a hand against your back, trying to comfort you. 

Another flap of wings sounds and you know it means that Gabe has joined you. “What happened?” Gabe asks, quickly moving to the bed, “Did someone hurt you?” You shake your head in response.

“She won’t tell me what’s wrong,” Cas whispers.

“Come here Sugar,” Gabe says, coaxing you from the pillow. Finally, you let go of the material and sit up on the bed between the two angels.

“Tell us what happened, please,” Cas request, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. You sniffle and wipe the tears from your cheeks.

“It’s stupid,” you say, trying to brush off the incident.

“Y/N, if it upset you then it’s not nothing,” Gabe says. One of his hands slips into yours, your fingers interlacing with his. Cas takes your other hand into his and squeezes gently, encouraging you to speak.

“I’m short,” you sigh, “And I’m sick of Sam and Dean making fun of me for it.”

“You don’t need to listen to them,” Cas tells you, “You know they’re wrong right?”

“But they’re not,” you respond, “I am short.”

“You’re perfect exactly the way you are,” Gabe tells you.

“Pft,” you answer, “That’s just something people say to make you feel better.”

“Y/N, this is the way our father made you and you are nothing less than perfection. He made you this way for a reason,” Cas says.

“Why? As a cruel joke?” you ask.

“Don’t say that,” Gabe pleads, “You might not see it and you might not believe us, but you are beautiful, you’re perfect in every way. Besides, being short can be an asset. For instance, you don’t have to hunch over in small passages and it’s easier to duck beneath someone’s attacks when you’re in a fight.”

“Thanks,” you say with a small smile, “But -”

“But nothing,” Cas says, cutting you off, “We love you.” Cas cups your cheek and brings his lips to yours so quickly that you don’t have time to react. A gasp escapes your lips as his move against yours.

“Cas,” Gabe whispers angrily, “Now is not the time.”

Cas pulls away, looking mortified with himself. “I apologize,” he tells you, “I didn’t mean any harm, I just thought . . .”

“Cas, what did you mean by 'we love you?’” you question, still a little shocked.

“He meant exactly what it sounded like,” Gabe says, “Cas and I both love you. This wasn’t how I wanted you to find out, but there you have it.”

“Why me?” you question. You had always liked both of them, but neither had ever indicated that they had feelings for you.

“You really don’t understand how perfect you are do you?” Cas asks. You’re about to protest, but Gabe stops you.

“Don’t try to fight us on this Y/N,” Gabe says, “To us everything about you is absolute perfection.”

“Even my height?” you ask, only half joking.

“Especially that,” Cas says, his thumb sliding across your cheek.

“Haven’t you ever heard that great things come in small packages?” Gabe asks.

“I suppose,” you answer with a smile, quietly adding, “I love you guys too.”

“Wait, you do?” Gabe asks, he sounds almost as shocked as you had been, “You never seemed interested in either of us.”

“How could I not love you?” you question, “You’ve always been there for me, both of you, through the good and the bad.” Gabe cups your cheek and leans in slowly, allowing you time to pull away if you want to. You lean in and close the distance between you. Gabe’s kiss is much sweeter and you can taste the sugar on his lips.

Cas brushes your hair over your shoulder and kisses the back of your neck gently. You break the kiss with Gabe to find Cas’ lips instead. Your hands card through their hair as Cas’ lips move against yours and Gabe’s leave a trail of kisses up your neck. Gabe finds the sweet spot behind your ear, a moan leaving your lips as he kisses the spot. Cas swallows the sound and kisses you deeper, his tongue exploring your mouth.

Gabe’s lips move to your ear as he whispers, “I want to kiss every last inch of your body.” He captures your earlobe between his teeth and draws it out gently.

“It won’t take you very long,” you say.

“Don’t worry Sugar, I can go slowly. We’ve got all the time in the world,” Gabe responds. He wiggles his eyebrows at you, making you laugh. “Entertain her for me, would ya Cas?” Gabe asks.

“Gladly,” Cas responds. He cups your cheek and draws your lips to his. Cas helps Gabe to position you so that your head is lying against the pillows, your back flat against the bed. Cas lies beside you, one hand cupping your cheek, the other slipping beneath your neck.

Gabe pulls his jacket off and tosses it to the side before he positions himself above you, his fingers finding their way to the buttons of your shirt. You break the kiss with Cas before turning your gaze towards Gabe. “Wait,” you say, grabbing his wrist to stop him.

“Have I done something wrong?” Gabe asks, his eyes searching yours for an answer. 

“It’s not something you’ve done,” you answer, “It’s just, well, I’ve never done this before.” You can feel your cheeks turning red.

“It doesn’t bother us,” Cas tells you as he caresses your cheek, “As long as you want this.”

“You do want this don’t you?” Gabe asks, “We can stop if you want.”

“No, don’t stop,” you say, releasing Gabe’s wrist, “I want this.” Both Cas and Gabe smile at you. Gabe leans down to kiss your lips before turning his attention back to the buttons of your shirt. Cas kisses your cheek and neck as Gabe undoes button after button, kissing each inch of newly exposed skin.

“Remember, just tell us if you want to stop or slow down,” Gabe mumbles against your stomach. You card your fingers through his hair as thanks, unable to speak as Cas has captured your lips once again.

Gabe’s hands reach into the cups of your bra and pull your breasts free of the material. You moan as he kneads the soft flesh in his hands, your nipples becoming hard as he rolls them between his fingers. Gabe kisses his way back up your body and sucks your left nipple into his mouth, making you gasp. His tongue swirls around the hardened bud and your back instinctively arches towards him.

Cas’ fingers make their way to your neglected breast and pluck the nipple before he takes your breast into his hand. You moan as they both touch and kiss you, wishing that you could touch them as well. Reaching up, you loosen Cas’ tie before undoing the top few buttons of his shirt. You slip a hand beneath his shirt and splay it across his chest, loving the way his muscles ripple as he moves himself closer to you.

Eventually, Gabe’s lips begin to leave a trail of kisses down your body. His tongue dips into your navel before he begins to leave kisses along the waistband of your pants. Before he goes any further his eyes flick up to meet yours, asking for permission. You squirm and nod your head, silently begging him to continue. Gabe smiles before opening the front of your pants and pulling them down along with your panties.

Gabe’s fingers trail up your legs as he kneels between them. “You’re so beautiful,” Gabe whispers.

“Every single inch of you,” Cas adds. You’d never felt so loved. With both angels paying so much attention to you, you begin to forget the events that had happened prior to shutting your door and locking it behind you. From the way they touched you, kissed you, looked at you, you could tell they truly believed you were perfect, even if you didn’t.

Gabe settles himself on his elbows between your legs, encouraging you to spread them farther apart. You do just that as Gabe leaves kisses up one thigh and then the other. A loud moan escapes your lips as Gabe leaves a long lick along your folds. You instantly bite your bottom lip, embarrassed by the noise that had just escaped you. Gabe chuckles against you, his honey colored eyes flicking up to look at you.

“You liked that didn’t you?” Gabe asks, his hands sliding up your thighs to your hips.

“Uh-huh,” you reply, still biting your bottom lip. Gabe leans in again and leaves another broad lick along your folds before flicking your clit with his tongue. You groan again, trying to keep the sound from leaving your lips, but failing miserably.

“You don’t have to be quiet,” Cas tells you, “We’d enjoy hearing the sounds you make.” Cas tangles his fingers into your hair and encourages you to tilt your head to the side, giving him better access to your neck. His teeth graze the skin lightly before he kisses the sweet spot behind your ear.

Gabe begins sucking your folds between his lips, moving from spot to spot, just teasing you before he sucks your clit into his mouth. “Oh Gabe,” you moan, your hips involuntarily bucking towards him.

You can feel him smirk against you before leaving a long lick along your folds again. “You’re dripping wet,” Gabe groans, “And you taste so sweet.” Without hesitation, Gabe parts your folds and pushes his tongue between them. He swirls his tongue around inside you, exploring and tasting every inch he can reach. Cas’ lips meet yours again and his tongue slips between your parted lips, mapping out the space. His hands explore your body, stopping to pay attention to your breasts.

The way they touch you has you moaning and writhing on the bed. Gabe draws one of your legs over his shoulder, giving him better access to your core. Your hands find their way to each of the angels’ hair. You twist your fingers into their hair and pull them closer. Cas’ tongue dances with yours as Gabe’s slides in and out of you, drawing you closer and closer to climax.

Gabe pulls his tongue from you, making you whimper, before he sucks your swollen clit between his lips. He draws the bud out between his teeth as his fingers slide against your folds. You gasp as he slides a single finger into you, your walls tightening around the digit as he slides it deeper into you. Cas’ lips move down to your breast sucking a hardened nipple between his lips.

Your back arches as Gabe curls his finger, the pad hitting a delicious spot inside you. “Yes,” you moan, “Please don’t stop.” Gabe sucks your clit a little harder as he adds a second finger and then a third. He pumps his fingers in and out, in and out, curling them to hit your g-spot each time. Your moans become louder as your stomach coils tighter and tighter. You fist your hands into their hair as they bring you higher and higher.

“I can feel how close you are,” Gabe says, “So tight around my fingers. Go ahead and let go, I want to feel you cum.”

“I want to hear what you sound like,” Cas whispers in your ear. You moan at their words.

You’re so close to orgasm. They’ve got you right on the edge and all it takes is for Gabe to curl his fingers one last time. “Oh yes!” you cry out as your walls squeeze Gabe’s fingers. Your body tenses as the first wave of orgasm hits you, but you quickly melt at the feeling. You moan as Gabe works you through your orgasm and laps up everything you have to give him.

“So sweet,” Gabe groans as he licks you clean. He pulls his fingers from you and replaces them with his tongue. “Love the way you taste,” he groans against you.

Cas kisses your neck and collarbone as you come back down from your high, your breathing slowly returning to normal. His body moves closer to yours and his hips rock towards you. You gasp as you feel his hard cock pressed against your thigh. Looking down at Gabe, you notice him rocking his hips against the bed, searching for something friction as he kisses your thighs. You could tell they both want you and you couldn’t help but want them too.

“I need you, both of you,” you tell them. You fist your hand in Gabe’s shirt and try to pull him up above you, but Gabe has other plans. He kneels on the bed between your legs, the bulge in his pants obvious.

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Gabe asks, his hands trailing up and down your thighs.

“Yes, I’m sure,” you tell him. You move to kneel in front of him, pulling Cas along with you. As quickly as you can, you pull your shirt from your body and remove your bra before letting your hands move to Gabe. You tug at his shirt and he takes the hint, pulling the material over his head. While Gabe is occupied, you take Cas’ lapels in your hands and tug at the material before slipping your hands beneath his trench coat. Cas shrugs his coat and blazer from his body, leaving him in a half opened shirt and a loosened tie, his pants look unbearably tight.

As you help Cas with his shirt and tie, Gabe settles himself behind you, his chest pressed against your back. You moan and let your head fall back against his shoulder as his lips brush the skin of your neck. Gabe rocks his hips forward, his cock straining against his jeans as he presses himself against you.

“Tell us that you want this,” Gabe whispers, “We have to be sure.”

“I want this,” you tell them, “I’m nervous, but I want this more than anything.”

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Cas tells you as he moves close enough for his bare chest to press firmly against yours, “We’ll be as gentle as we can.” Cas runs his thumb over your lips before leaning in to kiss you.

“Lucky for you, you’ve got not one but two angels ready and willing to take care of you,” Gabe adds, drawing your earlobe out between his teeth. Suddenly, you hear the rustle of feathers behind you. Looking over your shoulder, you see three sets of golden wings glistening behind Gabe’s back.

“Mmm, extremely lucky for one little human,” you respond, stunned by the beautiful sight.

“For being a little human as you put it, you’re extremely powerful,” Cas mumbles. Turning back towards Cas, you notice a pair of wings spread out behind him as well, black and beautiful.

“What do you mean?” you question. Your hands absent mindedly make their way to the angels’ wings, slipping between the feathers. Both Cas and Gabe groan as you caress their feathers before Gabe answers your question.

“There aren’t many humans who can put an angel in this state, let alone two,” Gabe clarifies, rocking his hips against you for emphases.

“Please,” you groan, “Please don’t make me wait.” Gabe smirks against your shoulder and Cas kisses your lips one last time before they move away from you. You watch as they undo their pants and push them and their boxers down, their hard cocks springing free as they remove the restricting material. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as your eyes flick back and forth between them, watching as they take their hard cocks in hand.

“Remember how I said that great things come in small packages?” Gabe asks, “Well, I’m not exactly small, but I’m still pretty great.” You laugh and roll your eyes at the comment. Cas reaches out to you and draws you closer to him. His hands trail up and down your arms as both angels curl their wings around you, you can feel your nervousness slipping away.

Gabe snaps his fingers, making two condoms and a bottle of lube appear. He hands one of the condoms to Cas before tearing open the package of his own. You swallow hard as you hear the bottle of lube open.

“I’m just going to get you ready for me, ok?” Gabe asks. You nod your head, telling him you’re ready. Cas captures your lips to distract you as Gabe slides a sickened finger around your back entrance. Ever so slowly, he dips his finger into you. He eases the digit deeper and deeper as he swirls it around, stretching you. You moan as he adds a second finger and soon a third, stretching you even further.

“I’m ready,” you groan when you can’t bare to wait another moment. You fist your hands around the ridge of a wing on each angel, drawing loud moans from their lips.

“Ok Sugar,” Gabe says, pulling his fingers from you, “Cas you first.” Cas’ hands slide down to your thighs and guide you onto his lap, your entrance hovering over his erect cock. Gabe cups your cheek and turns your face towards him, capturing your lips to distract you as Cas guides you onto him. A loud groan escapes his lips as he fills you to the hilt, his cock twitching against your walls. You moan loudly at the foreign feeling of Cas inside you and Gabe swallows the sound.

Cas gives you a moment to adjust before lifting his hips slightly, just testing your reaction. You rock your hips down against him, pushing him deeper inside you. “Gabe, please,” you moan against his lips.

“Just relax Sweetheart,” Gabe says. You nod and turn back towards Cas, twisting your fingers into his feathers. Cas leaves kisses along your collarbone as Gabe lines himself up with your back entrance, groaning as he presses his tip against you. You gasp as he pushes in slowly, allowing you to feel his throbbing cock as he fills you inch by inch. Moans escape your lips as you adjust to the feeling of having them both inside you, the fullness you feel completely consuming you.

They both give you time to adjust, praising you as their lips and hands caress your skin. One of your hands remains tangled in Cas’ feathers while the other finds its way to Gabe’s, slipping between his soft, golden feathers. When you’ve adjusted to having them both inside you, you rock your hips down, encouraging them to move. You kiss Gabe over your shoulder as each angel sets his own rhythm, each complimenting the other.

“Castiel, Gabriel,” you moan, each groaning as you say his name.

“Say it again,” Cas whispers, his lips leaving kisses down your neck.

“Castiel,” you moan again, “Gabriel.”

“Damn Y/N,” Gabe almost laughs, “The way you say our names, it’s like the dirtiest prayer I’ve ever heard.” Cas moans in agreement and you laugh.

You tug their feathers lightly and their rhythms become faster, but no less gentle. You melt between them, thankful for their strong hands holding you up. The way they touch you combined with the way they fill you over and over again, one after the other, has you moaning their names as the knot in your stomach coils.

They grunt, moan, and groan as they thrust into you. Each time you tug their feathers, you’re rewarded with sounds of pleasure leaving their lips. Your walls tighten around them and their rhythms become erratic. “Oh, fuck,” you moan as they draw you right to the edge of orgasm, “Castiel, Gabriel!” Their thrusts fall into sync so that they’re both filling you at the same time, hitting spots deep inside you.

You cry out as your orgasm hits you hard and your walls clamp down around them. Your body shudders between them from the intensity of it. “Y/N,” Cas groans as his orgasm hits him, Gabe groaning as he follows soon after. Their cocks pulse inside you as they spill themselves into the condoms. Four sets of wings tense and shudder around you as their orgasms wash over them, your vision limited by the gold and black feathers surrounding you. The feeling only helps to prolong your own orgasm.

Their lips, fingers, and feathers caress your neck, shoulders, arms, and sides as the three of you come back down from your highs. You card your fingers through their hair and caress their feathers, kissing one then the other and just relishing in the feeling of being between them.

Gabe pulls himself from you gently, Cas doing the same before they remove their condoms and discard them. Gabe lies back on the bed and pulls you down against him, half your body draped over his. Cas settles himself behind you and pulls the covers up over your legs. Their soft wings drape over your upper half, keeping you warm.

“I love you, both of you,” you whisper. Gabe smiles up at you and cups your cheek.

“We love you too,” Gabe responds, Cas humming in agreement.

“Even if I am short?” you joke.

“Especially because of that,” Cas says, his fingers trailing up and down your side.

“Sam and Dean are idiots,” Gabe tells you, “We can play a trick on them if you want. I could make them your height for a while and see just how well they get along.”

“Maybe some other time,” you answer, laughing at the idea. Right now, however, you’re content to lie here, wrapped up in the arms and wings of the two angels who love you just as you are.


End file.
